I Like You a Latte
by SeleneM
Summary: TRADUÇÃO. Sorte dela que ela teve que ficar presa ao um garçom irritante e paquerador que não parava de fazer trocadilhos de gatos toda vez que tinha a chance. — Chat Noir/Ladybug, coffeeshop!au


_**Notas da Tradutora:**_ _Achei essa fic linda de Miraculous Ladybug e como o fandom está bem parado, resolvi pedir permissão para a autora, a fofa da **Kaorei** (ela está favoritada na minha conta, se quiserem acessar o perfil dela) e ela me autorizou a traduzir._

 _Bom, como essa fic tem muitos trocadilhos e alguns se perdem na tradução, eu traduzi os termos, mas deixei indicado como estava originalmente, por exemplo:  
_ "Bom dia" (Good **meow** rning)

 _O que deu para manter como trocadilho, eu mantive._

 _Também mudei um pouco a formatação da fic, acho que assim ficou melhor para ler._

 _ **Kaorei, thank you so much for allowing me to translate this wonderful fanfic!**_

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _Eu não possuo Miraculous Ladybug, pertence ao criador Thomas Astruc e empresas autorizadas._

 _Boa leitura, a gente se vê lá embaixo!_

* * *

Adrien era o nome do garçom que a servia.

Sim, o loiro de olhos verdes bem ali, usando orelhas negras de gato e um sorriso estúpido.

Marinette tinha que aturá-lo toda santa manhã só para poder beber seu mocha latte. Ele foi seu garçom desde o começo; desde a primeira vez que ela adentrou o Café do Gato Sortudo, quanta sorte a dela por Adrien ter sido encarregado de servi-la. E todas as outras vezes que foi lá, sempre era ele.

Para ser honesta consigo mesma, ela o achava realmente bonito, achou isso desde que pousou os olhos nele pela primeira vez.

Mas beleza não pode ir tão longe.

Marinette virou uma cliente regular, pois o mocha latte era _muito_ bom, e foi quando ela pediu seu nono latte que Adrien parou de agir de modo quieto e polido e passou a agir... Bom, _como ele mesmo_.

Adrien veio à sua mesa ao lado da janela para entregar o café, ele piscou para ela e se retirou, Marinette não pensou muito a respeito dessa ação até que ela viu _aquilo_.

Ela olhou para baixo, para seu latte, em total descrença.

Ao invés de ver um desenho fofo de creme na superfície da bebida, ela encontrou sete números acompanhados de um nome. Marinette apenas encarou aquilo sem saber o que fazer, quando Adrien aproximou-se.

\- Tudo em ordem? - perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha e oferecendo-a um sorriso brilhante.

\- Sim... Uh... - ela começou e então apontou para a bebida - Olha, Adrien... Eu estou lisonjeada, mas não estou procurando por um relacionamento agora, sabe?

\- Eu entendo - ele disse com um aceno de mão.

Marinette congratulou-se por tê-lo rejeitado de forma tão polida e graciosa e sorriu pela fácil aceitação de Adrien.

Mas então, ele falou novamente.

\- Perdoe-me eu só não consigo me conter quando alguém a _ **garra**_ a minha atenção.

Silêncio.

\- Você acabou de... - Marinette não terminou sua sentença e apenas suspirou - Eu não acredito que você vez um trocadilho de gatos.

\- Não é tão difícil de acreditar. Quero dizer... - Adrien apontou para suas orelhas de gato - Você está no Café do Gato Sortudo e todos os funcionários são obrigados a usar isso. Acontece

Marinette pensou que ele iria embora depois disso, ela pensou que ele se desculparia e a deixaria sozinha. No entanto, ele não o fez.

\- E eu poderia perguntar o porquê de você não estar interessada?

\- Como eu disse, não procuro por um relacionamento agora - explicou novamente com a esperança de entrasse na cabeça dele dessa vez, mas é de Adrien que estamos falando e ele não se daria por vencido tão facilmente.

\- Você diz isso agora - sorriu - Mas só espere, eu farei você mudar de ideia. - Ele piscou e então retirou-se para anotar outros pedidos.

Marinette mexeu no mocha latte agressivamente até que o último número do telefone e a última letra do nome dele não fossem nada além de espuma.

* * *

Marinette descobriu que Alya era uma shipper à bordo e que ela absolutamente não seria ajuda alguma.

\- Você _totalmente_ devia investir nele - isso foi o que ela disse após Marinette terminar de contar a história.

\- Absolutamente não! - Marinette quase gritou - Alya, você não entende o quão estranho isso vai ser se não funcionar.

\- Quem disse que isso tem que acabar de forma ruim? - ela perguntou - Você ainda nem saiu com ele e já está assumindo o pior.

\- Eu sei, mas...

\- Ela é bonito pelo menos?

\- Ele? Bom... Você sabe... Digo, tem muitos caras bonitos por aí, então o que você considera "bonito" exatamente...

\- Oh, ele definitivamente é bonito.

Marinette deu de ombros, derrotada.

\- É, ele realmente é. Eu não sei se é a combinação do cabelo loiro e olhos verdes, ou talvez seja o sorriso lindo e incrível, mas a personalidade dele é só... Ugh, ele vai de dez anos a, tipo, três, em um instante.

\- Ah, sim. Porque tomar a iniciativa torna você tão não atrativo.

Marinette fulminou sua melhor amiga com o olhar.

* * *

Marinette entrou no Café do Gato Sortudo e foi recepcionada por ninguém além de Adrien.

\- Bom dia, Ladybug - Adrien sorriu colocando seu latte matutino na frente dela. Marinette rolou os olhos ao ver o desenho de um gatinho dizendo " _Você é_ _**purrrr**_ _feita_ "..

\- Espera... Ladybug? - ela questionou arqueando uma sobrancelha - De onde você tirou isso? - então Adrien apontou para sua bolsa com estampa de joaninha - Ah...

\- Como você não me disse o seu nome, eu pensei em improvisar. - ele deu de ombros e então sorriu, naquele momento Marinette quis se jogar pela janela. - Então... Como você está se sentindo ( _feeling/_ _ **feline**_ ) essa manhã?

Ela gemeu.

\- Por favor, cala a boca.

\- Uau! Não precisa desse tipo de _**gat**_ itude.

\- Adrien!

\- Sim?

\- _Pare_.

\- Se você sair comigo.

\- Que tal, nunca? - ela rolou os olhos.

\- Vejo que vou precisar de um pouco de _**purr**_ suasão para te convencer a dizer sim - ele sorriu - Mas creia-me você vai dizer "sim" um dia.

Marinerre bufou por causa do trocadilho e pelo sorriso e perseverança dele.

Ela não sabia porquê simplesmente não parava de ir ao café.

* * *

Depois outra história estrelando Adrien e seus trocadilhos estúpidos, Alya decidiu ir até lá e ver por si mesma, pois ao contrário de Marinette, ela amava trocadilhos, então estava ansiosa por ouvi-los.

\- Oh, você estava certa, ele realmente é lindo - Alya exclamou quando Adrien veio à mesa delas anotar os pedidos.

Adrien, com suas orelhas pretas estúpidas de gato e rosto estupidamente lindo, sorriu ao ouvir as palavras de Alya.

\- Oh, obrigado. Fico feliz em saber que minha Ladybug e sua amiga me acham atraente.

\- Obrigada, Alya.

\- Disponha, Marinette...

\- Não!

Marinette bateu na própria testa quando o rosto de Adrien iluminou-se.

\- Então o nome da minha Lady é Marinette?

\- Isso mesmo! - Alys exclamou e Marinette deu a ela um olhar mortífero - Oh, me desculpe. Você precisa de um... _**Miau**_ mento para superar isso?

Marinette a encarou em descrença enquanto Adrien e sua melhor amiga deram um high-five.

\- Essa foi boa! - ele exclamou, rindo.

\- Alya, por favor, não o encoraje...

\- Vamos lá, Marinette - ele sorriu - Só estamos... Brincando ( _ **kitten**_ _around_ )

Quando Alya e Adrien continuaram com uma série de trocadilhos de gato e brincadeiras de gatos, Marinette enterrou o rosto nas mãos, ansiosa por seu mocha latte chegar logo para poder derramá-lo na cara daqueles dois.

* * *

Era um dia chuvoso em Paris, mas o tempo nunca impediria Marinette de sair e comprar seu café matutino. Ela passou por dúzias de outras lojas de café, ainda assim tinha algo a respeito do Café do Gato Sortudo que a atraía.

E não era Adrien.

Certo.

Marinette sentou-se na sua mesa de sempre perto da janela, e assistiu a chuva caindo incessantemente, encontrando calma e relaxando com essa visão.

Mas toda calma e relaxamento foram substituídos por incômodo e frustração quando uma voz familiar atrás dela recepcionou-a com um "Bom dia" ( _Good_ _ **meow**_ _rning_ ).

Ela virou-se e encarou o loiro.

\- Okay, essa foi meio forçada... Ei! O que está fazendo?

Adrien colocou o mocha latte na mesa, mas ao invés de se retirar, ele puxou uma cadeira de frente à ela e sentou-se. Ele tinha seus cotovelos na mesa e as palmas das mãos nas bochechas, e ostentava aquele sorriso chato que fazia o sangue de Marinette ferver.

\- Estou numa pausa - ele disse simplesmente.

\- Numa pausa?

Ele assentiu.

\- Um companheiro meu não quis fazer a pausa dele já, então, sim, eu decidi fazer a minha agora.

\- Ótimo - ela disse monotonamente. Olhou para o mocha latte e destruiu o desenho mexendo violentamente com a colher.

Adrien levou a mão ao peito parecendo ofendido.

\- Marinette, não sabe quanto _amor_ eu coloquei nisso? - Marinette apenas rolou os olhos - Como está sendo a sua manhã? - ele sorriu mudando de assunto.

\- Até agora? Ruim porque você está aqui.

\- Então a minha está ótima porque você está aqui - ele riu - Então me diga, do que a minha Ladybug...

\- Pare de me chamar assim.

\- ... gosta além de mocha lattes?

\- Sério? - Marinette perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha, ele assentiu e ela suspirou. - Ok, tudo bem. Eu vou jogar também. Eu ainda tenho tempo antes do meu turno começar mesmo - Ela deu uma rápida olhada em seu relógio e então continuou - Eu gosto de moda.

\- Mesmo? Isso é tão legal! - Adrien exclamou e Marinette corou - Agora que parei para pensar, você sempre usa roupas estilosas não importa de onde você esteja vindo. Eu não deveria estar tão surpreso.

\- Eu... Eu faço as minhas roupas.

Ele arregalou os olhos.

\- Mesmo? Você é realmente talentosa, Marinette, sério! Isso é incrível!

Ela sorriu pelos elogios dele e pelo fato de ele a chamar por seu nome de verdade e não algo estúpido como Labybug ou (ela estremeceu) Bugaboo **¹**.

\- Eu também gosto de desenhar, fazer passeios turísticos e esportes, mesmo que eu seja terrível na maioria deles. Não tem muito que eu possa dizer sobre mim mesma, é tudo bem simples.

\- As melhores coisas na vida são simples - ele sorriu.

\- E sobre você?

Não que ela se importasse em saber.

Cof cof.

\- Além de lattes, eu gosto de aprender novos idiomas. Eu atualmente estou aprendendo mandarim e realmente amo isso - ele respondeu - Mas esgrima e piano estão no topo da minha lista, sempre estiveram e provavelmente sempre estarão.

Marinette viu-se sorrindo diante do quão incríveis os interesses dele eram, ela nunca teria imaginando dado àquela personalidade paqueradora e super confiante. Mas justo quando ela ia cumprimentá-lo pelos seus interesses, ele continuou.

\- Acho que pode-se dizer que sou meio _**gat**_ leta e _**miau**_ sico.

-...

-...

\- Quando a sua pausa acaba?

* * *

Um dia, Marinette foi ao café e não foi Adrien quem a atendeu.

Um garoto com um crachá escrito "Nino" foi quem anotou o seu pedido. Ela estava chocada, até porque ela nunca precisou fazer um pedido, mas seguiu o fluxo porque Adrien logo daria as caras, ele provavelmente só estava tentando provocá-la.

No entanto foi Nino quem levou seu mocha latte com o desenho de uma gatinho segurando um coração, Adrien ainda não tinha aparecido. O desenho parecia com algo que Adrien poderia desenhar, mas tinha algo que não se encaixava.

Foi então que a ficha caiu, ele provavelmente nem estava no café.

Antes que Nino se retirasse, Marinette o chamou.

\- Com licença?

\- Sim? Mais alguma coisa? - Ele virou-se e sorriu.

\- Huh? O-oh não, é só... - ela começou desajeitada - Adrien está?

Nino maneou a cabeça negativamente e Marinette não soube porque se sentiu tão desapontada.

\- Não, desculpe - ele disse - Uma garota ligou pra ele mais cedo e ele teve que sair menos de duas horas depois que o turno dele começou. Estou surpreso que o deixaram sair.

\- Oh, mesmo?

Nino assentiu rindo.

\- Provavelmente é um encontro, se quer saber, hoje é _sábado_ no fim das contas.

Ele retirou-se quando outro cliente o chamou, deixando Marinette sozinha. Seu coração falhou quando Nino disse que provavelmente era um encontro e ela estava com tanta raiva de si mesma por se sentir tão triste, chateada e... de coração partido?

Ela colocou as mãos na cabeça, arregalou os olhos e sentiu o rosto esquentar.

\- Oh, não.

Isso não era para acontecer.

Por semanas ela tolerou aqueles trocadilhos de gato e brincadeiras de gato, quem diria que precisaria de um dia sem ele para fazê-la perceber que ela - amaldiçoou-se internamente - poderia, provavelmente, talvez tipo assim... _gostar_ dele.

Marinette olhou para seu latte e fez uma carranca.

Com a colher, ela cortou no meio o coração que o gatinho estava segurando.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Marinette voltou ao café e seu rosto notavelmente brilhou quando ela viu Adrien.

\- Bom dia, my lady. Sentiu a minha falta ontem?

O sorriso dela apagou-se com aquelas palavras e apenas rolou os olhos. Ela passou por ele e sentou-se em sua mesa de sempre, esperando por seu mocha latte. Adrien não demorou muito e colocou o pedido frente a ela.

Tinha o desenho de um gato e uma joaninha (claramente deveria ser ele e ela, Marinette percebeu quando olhou para sua bolsa com estampa de joaninha) e foi o suficiente.

\- Quer parar? - ela disse amarga.

Adrien ficou chocado por ela ter usado aquele tom.

\- Tem algo errado...?

\- _É claro_ que tem algo errado! - ela exclamou - Como você pode estar fazendo coisas assim para mim quando você já tem uma namorada?

\- Uma namorada? - ele piscou confuso.

Ela rolou os olhos.

\- Sim, uma namorada, aquela com quem você saiu ontem? Com quem você estava falando ao telefone? Você se levantou e foi embora assim que ela ligou, antes de eu chegar.

\- Espera... Natalie?

"Então é esse o nome dela" Marinette pensou - Diga-me você - ela atirou - Como você pode fazer isso pelas costas dela?

\- Natalie não é minha namorada.

\- Boa tentativa - ela disse - Nino falou que...

\- Bom, Nino falou errado - ele disse lançando um olhar mortal para o seu companheiro de trabalho - Natalie é a assistente do meu pai. Eu nunca o vejo já que ele sempre está trabalhando, mas ele conseguiu uma folga ontem. Natalie me ligou para dizer isso e eu deixei o trabalho para ir vê-lo.

Marinette murchou com aquela explicação.

Ela de repente se sentiu tão... estúpida.

\- Eu... de verdade... você... oh... - ela gaguejou corando com o embaraço - Desculpe-me. Não foi a minha intenção tirar conclusões precipitadas.

\- Sem problemas - ele acenou e então sorriu com flerte - Então, que tal um encontro para compensar isso?

\- Claro.

\- Okay, cert... espera, o que?

\- Claro - Marinette repetiu, sorrindo - Eu adoraria.

\- Eu... de verdade... você... oh... - foi a vez dele de se atrapalhar. Ficou chocado por um momento, incapaz de acreditar no que acabara de ouvir, mas então, ele sorriu, um sorriso genuíno e tinha um brilho em seus olhos - M-mesmo?

\- Mesmo - Marinette assentiu.

\- Bom... eu... uhn, meu turno acaba às seis, então talvez...

\- Claro - ela disse - Estarei de volta às seis.

\- Certo. Maravilha.

Adrien ficou em frente à ela com um sorriso maior e mais brilhante do que qualquer um que ela já tivesse visto. Ela retribuiu com um sorriso de igual contentamento, mas desapareceu tão rápido quanto veio porque Adrien resolveu abrir a boca de novo.

\- Ou eu deveria dizer, _**pata**_ vilha..

\- Não me faça mudar de ideia.

* * *

 **Notas originais da autora:** O "Lucky Cat Café" é de Big Hero 6, aliás. E desde que eu amo Big Hero 6, Miraculous Ladybug e trocadilhos e universo alternativo em cafeterias e café, aqui está todos os cinco em um! Era para ter se chamado "Mocha Lattes with a side of Adrien" ( _ **N/T:**_ _Algo como "Mocha Lattes com uma Pitada de Adrien"_ ), mas eu achei "I Like You a Latte" muito mais fofo _(_ _ **N/T:**_ _Acho que é um trocadilho entre Latte e Lot, então ficaria algo como "Gosto Muito de Você", o trocadilho se perderia na tradução_ ), então eu decidi colocar esse. (Falando de fofura, vocês sabem quem é adoravelmente fofo? O Chat Noir ahahah esse garoto será a minha morte, me ajudem).

Obrigada por ler! : )

 _ **N/T:** Então, gente, como perceberam, eu tentei manter o máximo de trocadilhos possíveis (alguns ficaram bem ruins, mas whatever), eu também traduzi o nome do café porque se não me falha a memória na versão dublada de Big Hero 6 também foi traduzido, também mantive "Ladybug" ao invés de Joaninha porque é o nome do anime no fim das contas._

 _Obrigada por ler!_

 _See ya!_

¹Bugaboo: significa "Bicho-papão" então provavelmente é só um trocadilho sonoro com "Ladybug".


End file.
